


Rainy Day Activities.

by Michaelssw0rd-art (Michaelssw0rd)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Chibi, Cute, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd-art
Summary: John and Harold enjoy another rainy day... together.





	Rainy Day Activities.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having an AWFUL day yesterday, and i decided to brighten it up with some rinch adorableness, and draw it deliberately messy and rough so i can feel even SLIGHTLY ACCOMPLISHED. It helped.
> 
> I hope it makes someone else smile too. <3

                        [See it on my tumblr.](https://michaelssw0rd-art.tumblr.com/post/171564791067/just-another-rainy-day-activity)

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new Pseud for fanart! (yay)... and hopefully will be posting some of my stuff from before here, and new stuff too!! Any and all support and encouragement is very very appreciated, as always. ♥


End file.
